


Five Foot Drop

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Drabble, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words snap, beach and waste.





	Five Foot Drop

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/172897926934/todays-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

Stiles would have been embarrassed by the shriek he let out if he wasn’t too busy trying to cling to Derek’s shoulders as Derek carried him across the beach.  One minute he had been snapping the lid of the sunscreen bottle closed, and the next he was five feet off the ground and moving.

“Derek, what the fuck are you doing?  Put me down!”

“Okay,” Derek said, and then Stiles shrieked,  _ again, _ as he fell into the water.  He came up spluttering, then narrowed his eyes at Derek’s smug face.  Revenge would be his, and he wasted no time planning.


End file.
